Heide Knight
Heide Knights are non-respawningOnly in releases of the original game. enemies in Dark Souls II. Description Heide Knights are clad in white armor with arrows protruding from several spots in their armor, most notably the visor of their helmets. They are commonly found sitting in a hunched over position. They are neutral until provoked, at which point they take a second to stand up before attacking. Locations *Forest of Fallen Giants (removed in SotFS) *Several in Heide's Tower of Flame (SotFS) *The Lost Bastille (removed in SotFS) *Sinners' Rise (SotFS) *The Gutter (SotFS) *Shrine of Winter (removed in SotFS) Notes *The Heide Knights can be seen as counterparts to the Black Knights of Dark Souls, as they do not respawn and are few in number. However, the Heide Knights are far less aggressive, as they only attack the player after being provoked. *Heide Knights are guaranteed, at least in NG, to drop their weapons. *The Heide Knights can be both backstabbed and parried. *If the player decides to fight the Heide Knight in the Forest of Fallen Giants, it is recommended to kill all nearby Hollow Infantry in the area, including the archer. Otherwise, the smaller enemies may take the player by surprise and surround them. *If a guard break is used on a non-hostile knight, he will stand up and begin to wander about without turning hostile. This is fixed in Scholar of the First Sin, where they will immediately aggro upon rising to their feet. *The Knight sitting behind the Shrine of Winter is capable of dropping either of the two Heide Lances, but the Knight himself is equipped with a sword. ''Scholar of the First Sin *The Heide Knight in Forest of Fallen Giants has been removed, and with it the guaranteed Heide Knight Sword drop. *Six respawning Heide Knights have been added to Heide's Tower of Flame; two encountered from the initial entrance, two on the path to the Old Dragonslayer, and two on the path to the Dragonrider. **The four encountered between the entrance and the Dragonrider begin as non-hostile until the Dragonrider has been defeated; after that, subsequent trips to the area will find them already on their feet and patrolling. **The two closest to the Cathedral of Blue will automatically rise and aggro when the player walks close enough to them. One wields the Heide Knight Sword, the other a Heide Spear. The sword-wielder can aggro at the same time as a nearby Old Knight, and the spear-wielder is encountered shortly before the platform where the Guardian Dragon guards the lever into the Cathedral of Blue. **All six Heide Knights have the chance to drop their armor set, as well as the weapon that they wield (Heide Knight Sword for the five that carry them, and Heide Spear for the one closest to the Cathedral of Blue). *The non-respawning Heide Knight that drops the Heide Spear has been moved from The Lost Bastille into Sinners' Rise, in a jail cell before the bridge leading to the Lost Sinner. *A non-respawning one can be found in The Gutter, close to the Aurous' Set at the base of the zip-line tower. It wears the Heide Knight Iron Mask and drops it upon defeat alongside a Heide Lance; in NG+ or higher it can instead drop the Heide Greatlance. The Heide Knight at the Shrine of Winter has been removed in lieu of this. Drops 100px | 100% | res1 = Forest of Fallen Giants (NG) | Heide Spear | Heide Spear.png 100px | 100% | res2 = The Lost Bastille (NG) | Heide Lance | Heide Lance.png 100px | 100% | res3 = Shrine of Winter (NG) | Heide Greatlance | Heide Greatlance.png 100px | Rare | res4 = Shrine of Winter (NG+) | Heide Knight Greathelm | Heide Knight Greathelm.png 100px | Rare | res5 = NG+ (and NG in SOTFS) | Heide Knight Chainmail | Heide Knight Chainmail.png 100px | Rare | res6 = NG+ (and NG in SOTFS) | Heide Knight Gauntlets | Heide Knight Gauntlets.png 100px | Rare | res7 = NG+ (and NG in SOTFS) | Heide Knight Leggings | Heide Knight Leggings.png 100px | Rare | res8 = NG+ (and NG in SOTFS) }} Trivia *In the trailer for the ''Dark Souls II DLC, the Bearer of the Curse is briefly shown fighting an enemy that seems to be a Heide Knight. *There is cut content of Heide Knights with different helmets, like the Heide Knight Iron Mask. Gallery Heide Knight (Forest of Fallen Giants).png|Forest of Fallen Giants Heide Knight (The Lost Bastille).png|The Lost Bastille heide.png|The Heide Knight in the DLC trailer References pl:Rycerze z Heide Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies